


VID: Ghost of A Shark

by se42



Category: Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid for the 2007 film The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Ghost of A Shark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/gifts).



> Music is "Ghost of A Shark" by Tom McRae. Made for 2010 vid exchange Festivids for mlyn.
> 
> Vimeo password = ghost

 

password = **ghost**

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/655277.html)  //   [YouTube](https://youtu.be/-UGyFmUz4dQ)

 

Download (right-click, save. zipped file.):

[WMV (10 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/ghostshark_signed-wmv.zip)

[AVI (23 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/ghostshark_signed-avi.zip)

 


End file.
